For example, a lighting fixture that is attached to an end of a pole and used as a street light or a roadway light is disclosed in Document 1 (JP 2010-272325A). The lighting fixture includes a lamp body whose overall shape is formed substantially in a sphere, and a light source that is housed inside the lamp body. Also, the lamp body includes a cover shaped like a hemisphere, a globe shaped like a hemisphere having light transmitting property, a reflecting mirror configured to reflect light from the light source downward, and a holder into which the pole is inserted and fixed.
With the lighting fixture, light that is radiated from the light source and light that is reflected by the reflecting mirror pass through the globe that is arranged below the light source, and the light that has passed through the globe is radiated downward around the entire circumference centered on the pole.
A metal halide lamp is used as the light source in the lighting fixture described in Document 1, and ON/OFF control by an EE (electric eye) switch or the like can be performed. However, light modulation control cannot be performed with this lighting fixture, and accordingly, only lighting at an output level of 100% is possible even in a state where nobody is present, and as a result power consumption is high.